Papierflieger
by Last-Destruction
Summary: Nada ha salido como esperaba. Incapaz de engañar a Su Majestad, Uryuu yace preso en las mazmorras del castillo del Vandenreich. Encerrado entre cuatro paredes que incluso la oscuridad congelan, sólo hay algo que puede hacerle olvidar esos fríos remordimientos: sus aviones de papel. (Basado en "Prisoner/Paper Plane" de Vocaloid. 'Trama alternativa'.)
1. Papierflieger

Este es un fic **Uryuu x Bambietta** basado en la **saga "Prisoner/Paper Plane" de Vocaloid**, cantada por los gemelos Kagamine. No es exactamente igual, por supuesto, así que no lo considero un cross-over. Sólo he usado la trama principal de las canciones para escribir esta historia que, seguramente, constará de dos o tres capítulos.

Actualmente (capítulo **545** del manga) aún no se sabe cuales son las intenciones de Uryuu ni de Jwach/Yywach/Juha Bach. Por eso mismo no especificaré los propósitos de cada uno ni entraré demasiado en ese tema.

De la misma manera, tampoco se ha visto demasiado de la personalidad de Bambietta. Intento ceñirme al máximo a cómo parece ser, pero me disculpo por adelantado si en el futuro esto resulta ser OOC. Si ese fuera el caso, consideraría editar un poco la historia para que sea más IC en ese aspecto.

La mayor parte del diálogo es escrito, y no hablado. Está señalizado entre comillas y en letra cursiva.

Las frases que estén entre comillas pero en letra normal son de las canciones de la saga. Hay **muy pocas**, sólo para dar un toque en ciertas escenas y a los pensamientos de los personajes.

**Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

**Las canciones "Prisoner" y "Paper plane" son cantadas por Len y Rin Kagamine, respectivamente. Pertenecen a Vocaloid y su autoría es de Shuujin-P.**

¡Espero que disfruten del fanfic!

* * *

Papierflieger

_Tenía frío._

"Yo también podré ser libre."

Aun si el transparente cristal fuera piedra opaca, no habría podido ocultar ese brillo apagado que las olas de su océano reflejaban. Ese triste sentimiento grabado con fuego azul en sus ojos.

¿Cuándo sería libre? Una pequeña sonrisa le cruzó los labios. ¿Cuánto hacía que no sonreía? Había perdido la noción del tiempo ya. Y con esa fina y falsa curvatura de labios no conseguiría reparar el reloj de su mente.

"Algún día."

Las agujas de esa esfera que encerraba las horas y los minutos estaban rotas como si fueran aquellas que él había usado hace tiempo para coser. Ahora ya no había hilo, ni habría. Los únicos hilos que no había sido capaz de cortar a tiempo eran aquellos que empezaron dándole la bienvenida y en ese mismo momento le ataban a su enjaulado destino como si de cadenas del cielo se trataran. Cadenas que no pueden ser fundidas por ninguna llama y que terminarían por ahogarlo en su condena.

Había pensado que podría descoser esa manipulación a tiempo, que podría deshilar la trama que lo había llevado a ese lugar; tan lejos, pero tan cerca a la vez. Por encima de todos, pero en las profundidades de la maldad.

Había sido temerario pensar que podría evitar ser el títere de aquél que le había dado sangre y que lo hacía bailar en sus manos. Sin embargo, sin tijeras y sin agujas, había quedado cautivo para tal vez siempre.

Pero él sabía que algún día lograría escapar de allí. Que algún día sería libre.

Suspiró.

"Es mentira. Lo sé."

¿Quién le habría dicho tiempo atrás que todo terminaría en esa lamentable situación?

Encerrado en una recóndita celda dentro el palacio del Vandenreich, engañado por aquél al que pretendía engañar, allí estaba él. Esa perfecta red de miradas y susurros que Su Majestad había tejido en el ejército lo había atrapado como si de un insecto se tratara. Jwach se había adelantado a sus acciones para que nada en su contra pudiera tener éxito. Su heredero, alguien poseedor de algo que podía sobrepasar al mismo creador de los Quincy… Aquél que seguramente ya debía ser visto como un traidor por aquellos que una vez fueron sus aliados, sus compañeros de batalla, sus amigos…

Aquel hombre lo había perdido todo excepto una vida que restaría oprimida entre cuatro paredes blancas y heladas.

Allí estaba él: Uryuu Ishida.

Era una habitación pequeña, la que le servía de confinamiento. Al tocar las paredes o el suelo con sus manos, podía notar el frío que emanaba de ellas, como si el hielo exterior pudiera penetrar hasta esa prisión. El aire helado lo asfixiaba y le erizaba el vello. A veces, por las noches, tiritaba. La ropa que tenía no le servía de mucho abrigo, de hecho estaba parcialmente desgarrada y no era el mejor método para ocultar heridas sin sanar de peleas perdidas. Y allí no podía coser la tela de nuevo ni arroparse con nada. Ni siquiera tenía una cama o un banco. No había nada. Sólo él. Sin nadie.

Sentado en una esquina de esa fría y oscura habitación, Uryuu observaba el pequeño camino de luz que se dibujaba con timidez en un suelo de tinieblas. Dicha luz provenía del pasillo donde se encontraba la celda, la iluminación se filtraba a través de los pequeños barrotes de una diminuta ventana, si es que podía llamarse así, que había en una de las paredes. Sin embargo, ni siquiera una mano habría cabido en esa minúscula y barrada apertura, más allá del alcance de sus dedos y saludando al techo.

Hacía mucho que no veía la luz del sol. Bueno, quizá no tanto. Ya no lo sabía. Y no le importaba, o eso quería hacerse creer. Fallando sin remedio.

Extrañaba los días en su ciudad, las mañanas estudiando, las tardes cosiendo, algún que otro molesto Hollow que erradicar durante el transcurso de la jornada. Hablar con sus compañeros, aun si normalmente se limitaba más bien a escuchar y restar en silencio, en quietud y en calma.

¿Cómo estarían? Seguramente todos se encontraban entrenando de una forma u otra para prepararse ante la guerra que se avecinaba. Aunque en el fondo, se imaginaba que todo el peso de la batalla recaería en los hombros de la misma persona de siempre. Sabía mejor que nadie que cualquier otra persona no podría salir victoriosa de un enfrentamiento con el Emperador de los Quincy.

Pero… ¿Realmente saldría victorioso?

Decidió no pensar en esa posibilidad. Aún confiaba en su compañero y rival. Su amigo.

¿Qué debería estar pensando ahora mismo de él? De alguna forma, intuía que el muy idiota no iba a culparlo por haberlos traicionado, por haberse unido al enemigo. Ese testarudo de Kurosaki ni siquiera consideraría la posibilidad de vengarse o de odiarle. Es más, sabiendo cómo era, seguramente estaría decidido a traerlo de vuelta a Karakura, más por las malas que por las buenas.

Pero eso no sería posible.

Era demasiado improbable que pudiera traer de vuelta algo más que el cadáver de un antiguo amigo que los abandonó a todos. De hecho, Uryuu ya había aceptado eso. A quien más le costaría de acatar sería al Shinigami Sustituto. El Quincy prefería no pensar en cuál sería su reacción.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No podría decir a ciencia cierta si fue a causa de sus propios pensamientos teñidos de muerte o sólo por el frío. Se mordió un poco el labio sin importarle las heridas, concentrándose en el pequeño foco de dolor que se provocaba él mismo para olvidarse del temblor que sentía. Pero en una situación así, incluso su cálida sangre parecía nieve deslizándose traicioneramente por su cuello.

Alguien pareció querer ayudarle en su tarea de olvidarse del frío, haciendo impactar un objeto pequeño y ligero en su hombro derecho. ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿Lo habían lanzado desde fuera de la celda a través de los barrotes? ¿Quién?

No hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse. Sabía que aun si lo hiciera no podría verlo, pues el exterior estaba fuera de lo que sus ojos azules alcanzaban. Tal vez era una manera de divertirse y quien fuera que fuese empezaría a tirarle cosas para distraerse. Qué considerado de su parte. Aun así, se guardaría el bolígrafo. No es que lo quisiera para nada, pero tirarlo de vuelta al pasillo podría resultar en una paliza por haber alcanzado supuestamente a algún guardia, algo considerado una agresión a la autoridad. O algo así. Y aunque si se lo quedaba también habría alguien que encontrara una excusa cualquiera para golpearlo, supuso que no sería tan arriesgado. Porque privado de la cruz de cinco puntas con la que antes podía pelear, hacía tiempo que había perdido las fuerzas como para siquiera intentar defenderse o intentar huir.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos con cansancio y pesadumbre, otro objeto aterrizó en el suelo, esta vez cerca de su rodilla izquierda. Era sólo un trozo de papel plegado de manera que tuviese el aspecto de un simple avión. ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? La persona al otro lado de la pared ni siquiera podría acertar en una herida para lastimarlo con un papel.

No le dio más importancia al asunto y apartó el avión con la mano. Sin embargo cuando el papel rodó por el suelo dejó entrever algo escrito entre los pliegues. El joven, con algo de curiosidad, decidió leerlo, aun sabiendo que era probable que fueran insultos o malas noticias.

"_Guten Morgen, gefallene Prinz des Lichts! Ein heißer tag, nicht wahr?"_

Como esperaba, una manera bastante burlona de dar los buenos días. Uryuu no tenía un conocimiento demasiado amplio de alemán, pero sí que había estudiado lo básico y podía entender lo que decía allí.

"_¡Buenos días, caído Príncipe de la Luz! Un día caluroso, ¿no es así?"_

Muy gracioso, o graciosa. El joven Quincy no se iba a molestar en contestar algo así. Hizo del avión una bola de papel y la arrojó lejos de él, a la otra punta de la habitación. No valía la pena gastar tiempo en este tipo de burlas ni perderlo en contestar. Incluso el frío era más merecedor de su atención.

Cerró los ojos, decidiendo ignorar cualquier otro objeto que pudiera entrar en la sala a través de esos malditos barrotes. El silencio danzaba al compás del hielo a su alrededor, como si quisiera aislarlo de cualquier ruido que pudiera llevar noticias, buenas o malas. Aunque las buenas noticias hacía mucho tiempo que no podían llegar, por lo que era más bien como una protección autoimpuesta que siempre lo había acompañado en su interior, mientras todos hablaban y él callaba.

Sí, siempre habían residido el silencio y la calma en su interior. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las voces no se callaban? Le decían tantas cosas, le contaban sobre lo arrepentido que estaba, sobre cómo su corazón ya de por si envuelto en frío camuflaje se congelaba poco a poco… ¿Por qué no podía dejar de hablarse a él mismo? ¡Ya sabía todo eso! ¿¡Acaso no era posible dejar de repetírselo una y otra vez sin remedio!?

El silencio, el mismo silencio que no podía aislarlo de sí mismo, se vio roto por el sonido de pasos procedentes del pasillo. Al parecer, alguien se alejaba. Quizá ya habían dejado de molestarlo, o se habían aburrido al no obtener respuesta alguna. O tal vez el sujeto en cuestión había tenido que irse por orden de los guardias, aunque no había llegado a escuchar ninguna voz. Fuera lo que fuese, Uryuu supuso que volvía a estar en soledad, y no sabía exactamente si eso lo aliviaba o aumentaba su sensación de vacío.

Al volver a abrir los ojos tras unos segundos se topó con otro avioncito de papel. Seguramente esa persona lo había lanzado dentro de la sala antes de abandonar el corredor. Y seguramente, también contenía algún mensaje, alguna burla.

Aun sabiendo que, como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato, debía admitir que en parte le causaba eso mismo, curiosidad, pensar en lo que podría haber escrito. Aunque más bien era sólo otra excusa para dejar pasar los minutos de forma algo menos monótona que sólo estar sentado esperando a ser consumido por el frío. Porque al fin y al cabo, sabía de antemano que sólo habría insultos allí.

De todos modos, y sin ni siquiera levantarse, cogió el papel y lo desplegó. Otra vez, estaba escrito en alemán: _"Ich werde dich nicht töten, wenn du morgen antwortest."_

El joven Quincy entrecerró los ojos. _"No te mataré si respondes mañana."_

¿Había pasado de las burlas a las amenazas por no haberle respondido a tal estúpido juego? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Que mañana volvería y si no respondía resultaría en su muerte? ¿Era eso lo que estaba diciendo?

Oh, vamos, por favor. Demasiado infantil, y seguramente Su Majestad no dejaría que se llevara a cabo tal asesinato por tal razón. Aunque, ya que él no estaba presente, seguramente nadie evitaría una nueva paliza.

Al parecer, no tenía otra alternativa que responder al día siguiente. Maldita sea, ¿acaso no se divierten suficiente matándose los unos a los otros evadiendo la mirada de su líder? Uryuu no entendía qué provecho sacaban exactamente de hablar a través de aviones de papel con el prisionero que días antes había acaparado todas las miradas; todas las mal intencionadas miradas.

Mientras hacía una segunda bola con lo que antes había sido un avión, se fijó que en una de las alas había escrita una letra, también en alfabeto occidental. Era la letra E.

Uryuu imaginó que, más que una inicial, la persona que había escrito eso estaba usando como firma su letra de Stern Ritter. Tirando el papel contra la pared como si fuera una pelota de tenis, rebuscó en su memoria. Stern Ritter E… Si no se equivocaba, era una chica joven de pelo negro y bastante enérgica, aunque nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. ¿Se había encaprichado con la idea de hablar con él vía aviones, como si fuera algo original? Y encima, ¿él estaba obligado a responder si no quería ser torturado?

Por dios, era una pérdida de tiempo. Aunque, en el fondo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para perder. Y de hecho era una lástima que Jwach fuera a impedir su muerte, aun si no sabía exactamente sus motivos; ya nada importaba, su vida carecía de todo sentido. Era una vida congelada en el tiempo que no tenía por qué continuar.

Observó el bolígrafo a su lado. Supuso que no tenía más remedio que responder al próximo avión, con o sin amenaza.

Pero, aunque el Quincy automáticamente lo interpretó como una amenaza… ¿De verdad lo era? No pudo evitar preguntárselo.

"No te mataré si respondes mañana." ¿Realmente estaba escrito en sentido literal? Aunque era un poco vulgar o un humor algo irónico, podría ser sólo una manera de hablar, una forma de decir que esos aviones no eran cazas militares en son de guerra, sino papel blanco ondeado como bandera en son de paz.

Uryuu observó ese papel arrugado a unos pocos metros de él. ¿Podría ser?

– Qué tontería –susurró para sí mismo.

"La única forma de poder hablar con él era…"

La jovial Stern Ritter se alejaba con pasos ágiles de ese pasillo. Ciertamente, ese debía ser uno de los lugares más fríos en un castillo congelado por el tiempo. Aunque la ropa conseguía apaciguar ese hielo afilado, no podía evitar esa sensación de temblor en su aliento, aun si su cuerpo no lo acompañaba.

Ese día no había valido la pena en absoluto, pero tal vez el siguiente sería mejor; al fin y al cabo, tampoco esperaba una bienvenida con los brazos abiertos detrás de esa pared helada.

"Con aviones de papel."

¿Por qué hablar con ese prisionero? La mayoría lo despreciaban. Quizá ella también lo había hecho al principio, cuando había confundido a todos siendo presentado como el nuevo sucesor de Su Majestad. Aunque, mejor dicho, se había sentido más bien concernida por el futuro del Vandenreich y no necesariamente había proyectado una luz de odio hacia ese 'príncipe'.

Así que, de nuevo preguntándose el porqué de esos aviones, sólo podía encontrar una respuesta que no la convencía del todo: ¿curiosidad? Sí, por qué no. Podía ser eso. ¿Qué más sino? Molestarle podría ser divertido, pero más que burlas y amenazas lo que quería era tener alguna conversación con él. ¿De qué exactamente? No lo sabía ni le importaba, cualquier tema que saliera estaría bien.

Pero para entablar una conversación, era obvio que no podía ir y presentarse educadamente, anunciando intenciones no-bélicas desde un principio. Eso sería estúpido y resultaría incluso más sospechoso que una burla para empezar con el pie izquierdo cuando el derecho se hundiría en el suelo y quedaría atrapado entre el cemento y el hielo.

Por esa razón era que no le molestaba que no hubiera contestado, pero con la segunda nota ya se había asegurado de conseguir una respuesta el día siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente el hombre lo había interpretado como una amenaza; y aunque en realidad no lo era, la Quincy lo había hecho a propósito para camuflar la paz en la guerra. Así, cuando en realidad era una manera de invitarle a seguir su juego, en la mente de Uryuu debía ser un "responde o sufrirás". Y así tenía que ser.

Al llegar a su habitación, Bambietta se sentó en la cama y bostezó. Cada día estaba más cansada y el frío no ayudaba. ¿Quizás estaba enferma? No le gustaba demasiado esa idea. Seguramente no era nada, pero si su estado empeoraba podría perder facultades o encontrarse algo más débil. Y en la guerra que se avecinaba, ¡quería luchar pasara lo que pasara! Y a pleno rendimiento. No por nada se había adueñado del Bankai de un capitán que, dicho sea de paso, le había parecido algo bizarro. Sabía que en la Sociedad de Almas habían estado faltos de personal, pero tanto como para poner a un perro o lo que fuera que fuese como líder de un escuadrón…

Apoyando la cabeza en la pared, buscó en su mente algo que hacer para distraerse. El aburrimiento era últimamente lo único que apaciguaba la emoción que algunos sentían por ver cómo las cosas empezaban a moverse y la guerra comenzaba a estallar entre todos los mundos que existían. Y eso mismo, aburrimiento, era lo que llevaba a algunos a matarse entre ellos. Solo porque sí.

La Quincy pensó en optar por esa opción y llamar a cualquier subordinado sin importancia, pero descartó la idea. No tenía ganas de que nadie le recriminara que debería cambiar charcos de sangre por caramelos o algo así. Y cuando decía nadie era nadie, por lo que lo dejaría para más tarde.

Suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la cama para mejor comodidad. Era mejor no vagar por los lugares más fríos de ese palacio y quedarse en su habitación para evitar riesgos innecesarios. Al menos, entre esas cuatro paredes la temperatura se suavizaba un poco y si hacía falta tenía más ropa para abrigarse.

Además, de todas formas esperaría a la mañana siguiente para visitar de nuevo al prisionero. Sino, el juego de conocerlo perdería su diversión y se volvería monótono.

Porque era sólo un juego, ¿o no?

"Escribí una carta y la plegué formando un avión de papel."

Por la mañana siguiente, tras coger su bolígrafo, papeles y una nota ya escrita y doblada, Bambietta lo guardó todo entre su ropa y salió de su habitación. Aún no habían pasado exactamente veinticuatro horas, pero aún era temprano y los pasillos estaban despejados. Sin moros en la costa era más fácil desplazarse por ese castillo de normas frías y estrictas.

No sabía cuánto rato tardarían los guardias en pasearse por las prisiones, así que tenía que aprovechar. A medida que iba descendiendo las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras, podía notar cómo el aire se volvía más afilado, como si estuviera hecho de finas agujas invisibles que le cortaban la piel al mínimo movimiento. No le dio importancia alguna a eso y siguió caminando, hasta detenerse en frente de una de las puertas. Observó la pequeña ventana por que la que no se podía distinguir nada más que oscuridad y sacó el pequeño avión.

"Así, ambos podemos cruzar la pared."

Dentro de la celda, el prisionero restaba inmerso en sus sueños sin libertad. En sus ojos cerrados sólo el negro se reflejaba, un negro que se alejaba lentamente de él, dejándolo encerrado en una inmensa eternidad blanca. Y viendo cómo el color de la vida se aleja para que el de la muerte te congele lentamente como una telaraña cosida en tu corazón, la eternidad puede hacerse muy, muy larga.

Por un lado, quería despertar, despertar y poder descansar de esa sensación de estar ahogándose en las voces de su cabeza. Sin embargo, ni siquiera al abandonar el reposo podía ser libre de sus remordimientos y su cautiverio. Así que, ¿qué era mejor?

Sin poder moverse en medio de esa pureza blanca que escondía la sangre manchándolas interiormente, notó que algo golpeaba débilmente su cabeza, como si se tratara de alguien tratando de llamar su atención. Al volver su vista hacia la dirección de donde el golpe provenía, vio un pequeño pájaro del mismo color que las paredes. Lo miraba con ojos amatistas que, dependiendo de la luz, brillaban con un tono rojizo, y en su pico sostenía una nota plegada.

Uryuu se sintió confundido. Cada noche soñaba lo mismo, y esa era la primera vez que no estaba completamente solo. ¿Por qué había llegado esa ave allí? No había más animales, no había más vida que la suya propia escapándosele de las manos. ¿Por qué era diferente esa noche? Pensaba que ya casi llegaba al final del sueño y que en poco se despertaría, cuando el negro se hubiera alejado de él hasta que no pudiera ver ninguna sombra en la luz…

Viendo que el joven no respondía a su toque, el pájaro aleteó con más rapidez sin moverse del sitio, y el Quincy pudo ver que sus plumas eran en realidad copos de nieve atrapados en cortas estacas de hielo. ¿No tenía vida, entonces? ¿Era sólo un trozo de hielo que por razones de los sueños de movía? ¿O significaba algo?

Decidió estirar la mano para coger la carta que llegaba y pudo jurar que el pájaro sonreía. Una sonrisa vacía, sin alma que reflejar; pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron el papel, el blanco se desvaneció junto al pájaro de hielo. La nota cayó al suelo, a su lado.

Uryuu abrió los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo con la oscuridad de la habitación que podía ser confundida con el negro que, cada noche, en cada sueño, huía de sus manos. Una oscuridad, sin embargo, que era de color blanco.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún somnoliento y cansado sin remedio. Supuso que tardaría unos segundos en estar completamente consciente y tal vez dormiría un poco más. Pero se equivocaba, pues al observar el suelo a su derecha todos sus sentidos se levantaron de la cama con un ímpetu que podía marearlo.

Y allí estaba, de nuevo, un avión de papel. Esa era la nota que el pájaro llevaba en su pico, y también el pájaro mismo que, dejando de batir las alas, descansaba a su lado. Su sueño le había advertido de la llegada de ese avión. ¿Habría despertado a tiempo? Si no respondía…

Sin querer pensar en las posibles consecuencias, desplegó el papel con prisa y leyó lo que estaba escrito: _"Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Prinz?"_

Esta vez le preguntaba si había dormido bien a modo de saludo, añadiendo un _"Príncipe" _que daba la sensación de ir cargado de sarcasmo. Uryuu no estaba seguro de si le molestaba más la nota en sí o su tono irónico, pero si algo sabía del cierto es que debía responder antes de que la Stern Ritter se fuera de allí. Si no lo conseguía, ya podía prepararse para ser golpeado de nuevo. Sin demorarse más, alcanzó el bolígrafo que había dejado en el suelo y se aseguró de que funcionara trazando una pequeña línea en la otra cara del papel. Podría haber contestado también en alemán, pero para poder ir más rápido no pensó en ello y escribió en su idioma natal:

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_

El Quincy volvió a doblar el papel en forma de avión y se levantó del suelo para lanzarlo con puntería hacia la ventana. No llegó a oír la nota caer al suelo, pero tampoco a nadie cogiéndola. La pared se lo impedía. ¿Estaba la Stern Ritter E allí aún? ¿Y si ya se había ido y algún guardia había visto esa carta salir de la celda? Eso tan sólo empeoraría la situación, pensando que estaba pidiendo ayuda a alguien.

Uryuu se acercó a la pared para tratar de escuchar algo. El sonido de un bolígrafo escribiendo era seguramente demasiado débil como para traspasar el cemento helado de la pared, no podía oírlo.

Durante un segundo tuvo ganas de reírse de sí mismo; ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Esperando a que alguien se burlara de él a través de un avión de papel y deseando que la persona estuviera allí para hacerlo o recibiría una somanta de golpes? Era para echarse unas risas o directamente llorar, aun cuando su rostro no reflejaba nada.

Antes, él se había podido defender ante enemigos poderosos. Antes, había pensado que podía engañar al Emperador del Vandenreich. Antes, aún conservaba su orgullo.

¿Qué había pasado con su orgullo de Quincy?

No pudo responder esa pregunta que ya se había formulado otras veces. Con alivio, Uryuu vio una respuesta en una nueva nota atravesando los barrotes. Suspiró silenciosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien pudiera oírlo recuperar la calma con algo tan irónico, tan burlón. El destino parecía querer reírse de él.

Para no tener que agacharse, cogió el avión al vuelo antes de que cayera al suelo. Se sentía algo mareado, pues hacía apenas minutos que acababa de despertarse y su corazón ya se había retorcido y relajado a marchas forzadas para ahora temblar tras la tormenta como si fueran las olas del mar.

Al leer el contenido de esa pequeña carta se dio cuenta de que por primera vez estaba escrita en su idioma, y no en alemán:

"_Hablar un rato. ¿No puedo, Su Majestad?"_

El joven hizo caso omiso del 'Su Majestad' y contestó debajo de su respuesta para ocupar menos espacio, ya sin la presión de no saber si llegaba a tiempo o no.

"_Eres la Stern Ritter E, ¿me equivoco? ¿Por qué querrías hablar conmigo?"_

Esperando una nueva burla, el avión planeó hasta el pasillo. Parecía un juego de niños donde el chico se encerraba en una habitación y fingía ser un prisionero y la chica era la hija de un general del ejército que nunca aprobaría un amor entre ellos dos. Obviamente, la mayor diferencia era que nunca habría tal amor, pero eso Uryuu ni se lo planteó. Si algo no se parecía a ese simple juego era que él no era un niño, y que no estaban jugando.

Alzó la mano para atrapar la respuesta que ya volaba en un aire congelado y desplegó de nuevo el papel. Debajo de su última pregunta, la muchacha había contestado:

"_¿Por qué no? Quiero comprobar si eres tan aburrido como la mayoría de personas aquí. No me dirás que lo eres, ¿verdad? Eso sería una decepción. No hay nada malo en seguirme el juego, ya lo ves. Ya dije que no te mataré si respondes, así que si se te gasta la tinta del boli te lanzaré otro."_

Así que, ¿era sólo la misma curiosidad con la que él había desplegado el primer avión? Entonces sólo quería entretenerse usándolo a él, ¿no? Era sólo una decisión al azar, ¿verdad? Pero si era así, ¿para qué lo amenazaba? ¿Por tradición?

"_Supongo entonces que esto es sólo parte de tu entretenimiento, ¿no? Si es así, ¿por qué tendrías que matarme si no contesto? Y además, ¿por qué insistes en hablar con aviones de papel? No hace falta gritar demasiado para que la voz se oiga al otro lado."_

Pensativo, observó la nota dejando la sala. De hecho, aún no entendía exactamente por qué no había contestado hablando directamente. Quizá para evitar ser visto como el prisionero que habla solo o cualquier cosa similar con la que pudieran molestarlo. No le importaba demasiado ya, pero prefería evitar confrontaciones o comentarios absurdos. Así que tal vez era mejor seguir con las cartitas como la nueva que le respondía la pregunta, ya en la parte de detrás de la hoja.

"_¿Por qué matarte? Ah, no sé. ¿Cuándo dije eso?"_

Uryuu se detuvo antes de seguir leyendo. Al lado de esa frase, la Stern Ritter había dibujado unas líneas que parecían una cara sonriente guiñando el ojo. Eso lo había desconcertado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía interpretarlo? Ella sabía perfectamente que lo que había dicho. ¿Estaba diciendo ahora que no iba en serio? ¿O reafirmaba la amenaza con sarcasmo? Parecía hecho expresamente para que no tuviera cómo responder. Si contestaba algo como _"lo dijiste antes"_ quedaría como un estúpido, pero si no contestaba entonces quizá su integridad física estaba realmente en peligro. No parecía realmente que la chica tuviera intención de hacerle daño, pero no se fiaba ni un pelo de cualquier Quincy. Decidió seguir leyendo y ya pensaría una respuesta al terminar la nota.

"_Y creo que tú mismo puedes responderte a lo segundo, ¿o las gafas te hacen parecer más listo y en realidad tienes cerebro de Hollow? ¿Quieres que los guardias oigan voces y que te encuentren hablando solo? Yo no debería estar aquí, así que esta es la forma más segura de hablar. ¡Tan sólo asegúrate de esconder los papeles si alguien entra en la celda! Ups, no hay donde esconderlos, ¿verdad? Entonces tíralos por la ventana antes de que me vaya y me desharé de ellos."_

El prisionero debía reconocer que esa pregunta había estado fuera de lugar, pues sí, él mismo se había respondido al momento de hacer volar el avión. Y era cierto, normalmente sólo los guardias tenían permiso para ir a las mazmorras, aunque siempre había quienes se colaban por diversión o como reto. ¿La chica se estaba arriesgando sólo para hablar con él? Realmente no sabían divertirse, pensó Uryuu. Aunque quizá él tampoco, pues obligado o no, le estaba siguiendo el juego. Acercó el bolígrafo al papel para responder, pero no tuvo tiempo. Un nuevo avión aterrizó en el suelo antes de que pudiera cogerlo. ¿Otra nota antes de que respondiera?

"_Prinz, no respondas, ¡debo irme! Los guardias se pasarán pronto por aquí. No diré que ha sido muy divertido hablar contigo, ¡pero es mejor que nada! Serás más animado con el tiempo, ¿a que sí?_

_Dame todas las notas y así nadie te pegará por tener algo que no deberías."_

El dibujo de una nota musical acompañaba el final de la última frase. Como si alguien hubiera pulsado un botón en un ordenador que era su mente, Uryuu arreplegó las bolas de papel y la otra nota con la máxima rapidez que pudo y lo lanzó todo a través de los barrotes. No escuchó nada cayendo al suelo, ni tampoco pasos que se alejaran. Sólo los de un guardia que se acercaba. Supuso que la Quincy había usado el Hirenkyaku para evitar hacer más ruido. El joven se quedó de pie al lado de la ventana, todavía mirando la poca luz que se filtraba por el mismo camino por el que entraban las palabras. No había sido tan desagradable, esa conversación. Quizá un poco confusa y demasiado rápida.

¿Demasiado rápida? Sí, era eso. En cierta manera, no le habría importado seguir hablando. La desconfianza no se había desvanecido en absoluto, era como una mancha imborrable en una tela que, sin poder lavarse, tampoco se puede descoser para siempre, porque las agujas se clavan en la piel del sastre. Pero aun con esa desconfianza presente en todos los rincones de su alma, había algo en esos aviones de papel que le había hecho olvidar durante unos segundos que...

_Tenía frío._


	2. Gefangener

Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, titulado "Prisionero" en alemán. Tengo calculado que para lo que queda de historia necesitaré dos capítulos más, ya que uno sólo me sería insuficiente (no es una relación que avance muy rápido...).

Por otro lado, ya que las últimas páginas del capítulo 546 fueron algo inesperadas y en este fic aún falta un poco para el inicio de la guerra, se podría considerar la historia como una "trama alternativa" o algo parecido, ya no sólo a las intenciones de Uryuu, sino al ritmo al que todo ocurre. Obviamente, ¡sin ninguna intención de compararlo con la trama del manga! **Bleach y sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews (exactamente nueve reviews... ¡Buen número para empezar!). Espero que los que leéis este fic disfruteis del segundo capítulo tanto o más que con el primero.

* * *

Gefangener

_No hay luz que escape a las sombras._

Toda luz tiene sombras. Pero las sombras no crean la luz ni se deben a ella. Las sombras existen desde antes que la luz, porque donde no hay nada, no hay luz. Sólo hay sombras. Y cuando hay lugares sin luz, no hay lugares sin sombras. Las sombras son los barrotes de la prisión de la luz. Porque al fin y al cabo, tan cerca de nosotros, bajo nuestros pies… Esas sombras se pueden alzar en una eterna oscuridad.

Todo tiene una sombra. Y las sombras lo tienen todo.

El Emperador observaba las tinieblas congeladas en el hielo de ese castillo. Pronto todo acabaría, o tal vez empezaría. El fin y el principio no son tan diferentes al fin y al cabo, como morir y nacer.

Se atraen como polos opuestos. Se repelen como gotas de lluvia.

Gotas de lluvia helada en las sombras. Atrapada en la oscuridad. En su oscuridad.

– Así que aviones de papel…

El frío que emanaba de las paredes parecía querer competir con el de su corazón. Y las sombras que acompañaban a ese frío parecían dibujar un avión de papel en la nada.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Y como si respondieran a la voluntad de su Emperador, a esa sonrisa… Esas sombras se desvanecieron en la misma oscuridad de la que provenían.

"¿Cómo esconderlo?"

La Stern Ritter E se encontraba bajando las interminables escaleras una vez más. Temprano como siempre, incluso más que normalmente, descendía hasta las mazmorras cargada con un pequeño bloc de notas de donde arrancar hojas para crear aviones de guerra con palabras como munición. Pero por supuesto, no había ninguna guerra que librar, al menos con esos aviones.

Ya hacía más de una semana que repetía esa rutina. Creía recordar que ese era ya el noveno día que hablaba con el Quincy. Al principio las conversaciones eran cortas y secas, cargadas de ironía, al menos por su parte. Sin embargo, y aunque la ironía nunca desaparecería de sus papeles ni aunque los perdiera, había empezado a desvanecerse la desconfianza abismal en la que nunca se podía escribir nada sobre uno mismo. Al menos, el joven prisionero parecía un poco más abierto. Quizá sólo unos escasos milímetros, pero ya era más que una puerta totalmente cerrada con llave, con cinco candados y un armario delante.

Por ejemplo, hacía apenas dos días, el Quincy le había preguntado si ese era el lugar más frío del castillo, a lo que Bambietta había respondido que seguramente. Y, con un tono algo burlesco, le había preguntado si quería un par de agujas y lana para tejerse una manta. Lo que no se había esperado era que la respuesta de Uryuu fuera decir que no le iría nada mal, pues sabía coser. La Stern Ritter no había podido evitar reírse un poco sólo de imaginarse al chico en su mundo, cosiendo tan tranquilo y con expresión serena y concentrada, mientras hombres musculosos, vulgares y sudorosos parloteaban sobre deporte o cualquier tontería de la que pudieran charlotear.

Dudaba poder quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. Quizá debería considerar la idea de cambiar lo de '_Prinz von Lichts_' por '_Prinz von Kleider_'. Es decir, 'Príncipe de la ropa'. Sí, ¿por qué no? Podía llamarlo de esa manera la próxima vez. De hecho, nunca se llamaban por el nombre; ella siempre usaba _Prinz_ como si fuera su nombre, porque simplemente le gustaba más que Uryuu Ishida. Y él… Quizá ni siquiera sabía su nombre aún. Bambietta no recordaba habérselo dicho. Y dado que el Quincy no lo había preguntado, tampoco tenía por qué decírselo.

No había podido llevarle nada para que tejiera algo que le sirviera de cobijo, pues sería un riesgo para él que alguien se fijara en ello. Lo único que podía hacer era hablar con él durante un rato, a veces más, a veces menos. Algún día le había pasado por la cabeza poder ayudarlo un poco, al menos a no congelarse.

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué debería ella querer ayudarlo? Era un prisionero que había querido traicionar a Su Majestad. Al que ella había hablado por primera vez sólo por distracción. Así que no era normal que pensara en la posibilidad de intentar serle de ayuda con el frío.

O quizá sí que era normal, al fin y al cabo no quería quedarse sin entretenimiento por el momento. Debía ser eso.

Al poner un pie sobre el pasillo ya iba escribiendo la primera nota que le enviaría al joven Ishida. No se fijó demasiado, pero le dio la sensación de que ese lugar en concreto estaba menos iluminado que otras veces. Pero era algo estúpido, no había iluminación de más ni de menos. Estaba todo igual que siempre… Sólo que le parecía más sombrío. Quizá era su imaginación. Decidió no darle más importancia que la que no tenía e ignorar ese pequeño detalle.

"Ve y vuela."

Uryuu esperaba, sentado en esa blanca eternidad donde el cercano negro se despedía de él delante de sus ojos. Esperaba, dormido, sin prestar atención a ese negro. Esperaba a ver al pequeño pájaro de hielo y a que le saludara con una sonrisa de palabras irónicas que no podía escuchar.

Sentía que también su voz se había apagado para siempre, como si sus cuerdas vocales fueran las de un violín roto, como el hilo cortado entre dos agujas demasiado puntiagudas. Demasiado afiladas. La última vez que se había susurrado algo a sí mismo había sido hacía… ¿Nueve días? Sí, eso creía recordar. Se había dicho que era una tontería pensar que la Stern Ritter E no lo estaba amenazando con sus mensajes… Y todavía no tenía claro si lo era, o si realmente esa tontería se trataba de algo real.

Esa vez, casi no había podido ni escuchar su propia voz. Pero, hablar con alguien… Llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar con nadie. ¿Tanto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en realidad? No lo sabía, pero le parecía una eternidad como el blanco helado a su alrededor que poco a poco lo congelaría a él también.

Quizá algún día podría hablar con la Stern Ritter cara a cara, sin una pared que los separara como si de un abismo se tratara. Sin nadie que pudiera escucharlos. Quizá algún día sería libre.

– Qué tontería –susurró en sus sueños con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, su voz se perdió y no llegó a oírla. Como el negro entre el hielo. Como la luz en las sombras. Sombras blancas.

Suspiró, pero el aire no escapó de sus labios. Tampoco restó atrapado en sus pulmones. ¿Aire? ¿Qué aire? Allí sólo existía una clara oscuridad, una sombría luz que no lo dejaría huir.

Un zumbido en su oreja le hizo abrir los ojos; y ahí lo vio, ese pájaro de hielo batiendo unas alas de papel con una nota en su pico de sonrisa vacía. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, él también sonrió… Como si hubiera alguna esperanza para él.

"Ve y vuela. Ve y vuela."

Bambietta esperaba de pie al otro lado de los barrotes. Parecía que cada día adelantaba un poco su despertar para poder ir a hablar con él, a distraerse, por lo que normalmente el prisionero todavía estaba inmerso en sus sueños. Se preguntó qué debía soñar. Quizá sería una buena idea sacar ese tema, si no había ningún otro del que hablar. Tenía cierta curiosidad.

Pasados unos segundos que con duras penas alcanzaban el minuto y medio, recibió la respuesta a su primera nota. Ella lo había saludado mencionando que hoy era el noveno día que hablaban y, como esperaba, el joven no se mostraba demasiado emocionado. ¡Pero sabía que lo estaba! Al menos, quizás.

"_Buenos días, E. ¿Ya hace nueve días? A decir verdad ya no me fijo demasiado en el paso del tiempo."_

Bambietta suspiró. Ese chico nunca sacaba un tema sobre el qué hablar, ya se había fijado en eso. ¡Siempre debía ser ella la que empezara! Decidió usar la idea que había tenido hacía apenas unos segundos.

"_Bien podrías contar los días con los sueños que tienes. Cada sueño diferente es un día. ¿O acaso no sueñas nada? ¡Eso debería ser muy aburrido incluso para ti!"_

Uryuu releyó un par de veces esa nota. ¿Contar los días con los sueños? Sí, eso es lo que habría hecho si los sueños tuvieran algo especial. Aunque, de hecho, desde que empezó a hablar con ella, el ave que anunciaba la llegada de los aviones había hecho cambiar un poco esos sueños. Así, al menos tenía un poco de compañía, tanto mientras dormía como por las mañanas. Pero…

"_Mis sueños son siempre lo mismo; negro siendo ahogado por blanco. No hay nada diferente en ellos, así que no me sirve de nada."_

No mencionaría nada sobre el pájaro. ¿Por qué debería? Sus sueños no eran la incumbencia de los otros, y menos ese detalle que podría dar a entender que él le daba importancia a esas notas. Qué tontería. ¿Por qué se la daría? Era sólo un entretenimiento…

Sí… Era sólo eso. Nada más… Sólo algo que por unos momentos le hacía olvidar el frío.

Se golpeó mentalmente. Se había quedado con la punta del bolígrafo tocando el papel y creando así una pequeña mancha redonda que lo traspasaba. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Al contrario que él, ella no tenía todo el día. Sin demorarse más, lanzó el avión fuera de la celda.

Pero, ¿por qué tanta prisa? ¿Por qué quería apurar ese momento de distracción? ¿Acaso le agradecía en parte esa interesada compañía que sólo quería acabar con el aburrimiento durante un rato?

Uryuu se repitió que eso era una tontería y decidió no pensar más en eso. Si realmente era necesario reflexionar sobre algo, tendría todo el día para eso.

Lo que sí que empezaba a preocuparlo un poco era… ¿Cuántos días más tendría? No le temía a la muerte, eso era obvio. Ya se había mentalizado para aceptarla, y no pensaba en sobrevivir. Pero… Esa guerra predestinada, ese futuro ensangrentado… ¿Cuándo se convertiría en el presente?

Una parte de él le pedía no pensar en ello. ¿Para qué pensar en el futuro? ¿No era mejor concentrarse en el presente? Sin embargo… ¿En qué presente debía concentrarse? Lo único a lo que daba importancia en ese momento, en ese lugar tan lejos de unos antiguos amigos a los que ya nunca vería, eran esos aviones de papel…

Oh, otra vez. El Ishida volvió a golpearse mentalmente. ¿Por qué todo acababa en un pensamiento sobre esos aviones? Pensaba sobre su antigua vida, pensaba en los momentos pasados junto a sus seres queridos… Pero, cuando pensaba en el presente que él estaba viviendo, solo y encerrado, lo primero que visualizaba eran los aviones que a pájaros se parecían.

Cogió al vuelo la siguiente nota mientras aislaba su mente de todo pensamiento que no fuera leerla y olvidarse del frío.

"_¿Sueños en blanco y negro? ¿En qué tiempos crees que vivimos, Prinz? ¿En la Revolución Industrial? Vaya, ¡realmente has perdido la noción del tiempo!"_

Bambietta pensó que soñar siempre lo mismo debía resultar tan o más aburrido que no soñar nada. Además, ¿algo así como un yin yang distorsionado donde el blanco gana al negro? Oh, vamos, los dos sabían que eso era demasiado irreal. No existe algo como el bien o el mal, nada los hace diferentes. ¡Y la luz no puede vencer a las sombras! Pero, visto de otra forma… El blanco era el color de la muerte, el negro el de la vida. Eso decían los humanos, ¿no? O al menos parte de ellos. Esos tipos nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en ese juego de colores. En muchos sitios decían que el mal era el color de la muerte y el blanco el de la vida, pero en otros sitios los cambiaban. De ese modo, ¿la oscuridad era del color de la vida y la luz del color de la muerte? Bueno, no sonaba tan descabellado. No cuando pronto el mundo volvería a ser propiedad de las sombras, las legítimas gobernadoras de la vida.

Sabiendo esto, en los sueños del prisionero… ¿La luz acababa con las sombras, o la muerte con la vida? ¿Qué era lo que soñaba?

Bambietta meditó sobre eso durante unos segundos, mientras el Quincy escribía la respuesta en su celda. ¡Malditas filosofadas abstractas y metafóricas de los sueños! Ellos y los colores no podían tener significados más sencillos, ¡no! Claro que no. Todo bien difícil y con centenares de interpretaciones. ¿Encontraban eso divertido?

¡Pues para ella no lo era! Era aburrido y sin sentido. Las sombras son negras, su ropa es blanca y la sangre que derraman es roja. ¡Punto! ¿Qué más se necesita saber?

"_El blanco, el negro y el azul son los únicos colores de aquí. Creo que, por desgracia, mis sueños no distan mucho de la realidad. ¿Qué hay de los tuyos, E?"_

Al leer la respuesta, Bambietta pensó durante unos segundos. Nunca solía prestarle atención a sus sueños. Muchas veces, ni siquiera los recordaba. De hecho, los suyos tampoco tenían demasiado sentido ni eran extremadamente originales. Pero, al contrario que la escala monocromática de colores que el chico veía delante de sus gafas, ella sólo veía dos colores: el blanco manchado de rojo.

"_Oh, los míos son un poco más entretenidos. ¿No te los puedes imaginar? ¡Mi ropa y estas paredes llenas de charcos de sangre! De otros, obviamente. Tanto enemigos como aliados. ¡Y alguna vez también puedo ver los cadáveres de los Shinigamis! Es como estar en la guerra por adelantado. _

_Para qué mentir, tengo ganas de que empiece. ¿Quieres que te vaya informando de la batalla? Tampoco podrás hacer mucho aún si te enteras, así que cosas como 'el perro rarito ha pasado a mejor vida' o 'la fresa ya está enterrada en el hielo' no cambiarán nada. ¡Pero al menos lo sabrás!"_

_Aunque hay quien dice que los ignorantes son más felices…"_

A Uryuu no le sorprendió la primera parte de la respuesta. De hecho, ya se esperaba algo así al escribir la pregunta. Lo que le resultó inesperado fue el segundo párrafo. Sabiendo que ella era parte de unos enemigos a los que había tratado de engañar por sus aliados, no había imaginado esa oferta. Dudaba que la joven tuviera el poder de leer las mentes, pero sin embargo le resultaba favorable que no hubiera tenido que ser él quien pidiera tal favor. Porque, al fin y al cabo, de alguna manera u otra, haría mención a la guerra y la intentaría convencer para que le mantuviera informado.

Pero antes de contestar se fijó en la última frase, la cual iba acompañada de una carita sonriente al lado de los puntos suspensivos. No era nada falso, había gente que pensaba así. Y, en cierta manera, ¿acaso podía negar que tuvieran razón? Así era la realidad, porque aquellos que la ignoran, tienen sin duda menos preocupaciones y más felicidad. La Stern Ritter estaba en lo cierto, él ya no podía hacer nada en esa guerra. Si sus amigos fallecían, lo único que podría hacer sería leer las notas de la Quincy una y otra vez, pidiendo que fueran mentira. Que siguieran vivos.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué felicidad conseguiría siendo ignorante? ¿Creer, en la cautividad y el aislamiento, que aquellos que siempre habían estado con él serían capaces de derrotar al Emperador?

Sabía que había la posibilidad de que la Stern Ritter le mintiera en ese aspecto. No pasaba por alto que tal vez, y sólo para verlo sufrir, le dijera que todos sus amigos habían muerto cuando en realidad seguían con vida. Y también sabía que, mintiera o no, todos sus comentarios al respecto serían alegres. Eran sus enemigos, al fin y al cabo. No sería de extrañar.

Uryuu entrecerró los ojos detrás de unos cristales que apenas le protegían las pupilas del frío. Parte de las gafas estaba rota, pero no le prestaba atención a la grieta que surcaba un trozo de cristal como si la tierra se separara. Aunque tampoco había nada en concreto que quisiera ver, más allá de las letras de esos aviones.

¿Qué importaban las posibilidades? La guerra no se vale de estadística. Aun si podía mentirle, si había una pequeña esperanza de que no lo hiciera, se aferraría a ella.

"_La ignorancia no serviría de nada. Al menos, si sigo vivo llegado el momento, agradecería saber la situación de la guerra. Si es posible, sin engaños; puesto que tú misma has dicho que no puedo hacer nada, sería inútil darme nombres falsos de aquellos que han muerto._

_De todos modos, ni siquiera sé cuál es el tuyo, Stern Ritter E."_

Bambietta sonrió de forma algo pícara. Sería divertido ver, o mejor dicho, leer las reacciones del chaval al saber cómo sus antiguos amigos caían como moscas. No necesitaba engañarlo para eso. Ambos sabían que nada los salvaría de la muerte.

Y, mira, ya le había preguntado el nombre. ¿Debería decírselo? Quizá decidía mantener el suspense un poco más y se lo decía la próxima vez, firmando la primera nota del día… Aunque, siendo ese el noveno día, tampoco estaría mal darse a conocer en aquél momento. Apoyando el papel en la pared, la Stern Ritter escribió la respuesta.

"_Entonces tendrás noticias cuando llegue el momento. ¡Será divertido!_

_Es un honor, ¿no crees, Uryuu Ishida? Que Bambietta Basterbine te pase información ilegalmente no es algo que se vea (o lea) todos los días."_

Retrocedió un paso para que el avión pudiera alcanzar su objetivo sin problemas y lo lanzó al aire. Con un brillo de interés, Bambietta observó la imagen que se desplegaba ante sus ojos: el papel con sus palabras grabadas con tinta a punto de entrar en la habitación del prisionero.

Tenía cierto aire de inocencia, esa imagen; la imagen de un juego de niños cruzando los barrotes de la prisión…

Estaba pintada con los colores monocromáticos de una inocencia quebrantada. Era como si las paredes de hielo fueran lágrimas congeladas, lágrimas que nunca salieron de los ojos de nadie. Que se perdieron en las almas de los niños que jugaban a ese entrañable juego convertido en la única vida que uno de ellos tenía.

Pero no había ningún niño allí, y la infancia quedaba demasiado lejos como para encogerles el corazón a los jugadores. Al menos, a ella. Le parecía una tontería sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Sin embargo, ese falso rastro de inocencia en la guerra se deshizo ante sus pupilas como un simple reflejo en el agua. Como una mera ilusión en un espejo roto.

Por un segundo, sin poder a entender lo que había pasado, se sintió como si una canción terminara abruptamente sin que el cantante pudiera acabar de decir la última frase. Era una sensación de insatisfacción, de que algo faltaba, de que había un vacío sin llenar y de que el instrumento que debería acabarlo estaba roto y el cantante retirado. ¿Frustración, quizás?

– Bambietta, hace tiempo que no somos niños.

La calma en la voz que resonó desde la otra punta del pasillo no ocultaba el significado en parte autoritario que tenían sus palabras. La mencionada reconoció al portador de esa voz sin ni siquiera necesidad de mirarlo. Porque, en vez de mirarlo a él, sus ojos seguían clavados en la pequeña ventana por la que el avión de papel había estado a punto de pasar… Antes de ser reducido a menos que cenizas por una flecha del color de sus llamas. Del color del cielo que pronto oscurecería. Del color del hielo.

Frunció el ceño con algo de rabia mezclada con impotencia. ¿Qué hacía él en ese lugar? No esperaba encontrarlo a allí, ni que él fuera a encontrarla a ella en ese momento. Podía ser precavida con los guardias, pero como siempre, ese hombre debía ser una excepción. ¡Maldición! Ahora no había solución alguna. Pensó en usar el Hirenkyaku y salir de allí para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, pero dudaba que eso le sirviera. Era una lástima que no hubiera podido ser un simple soldado raso o cualquier guardia al que no habría tenido problema alguno con matar.

Suspiró con pesadez, un suspiro sonoro.

– Haschwald –la joven Stern Ritter enfocó por fin su vista hacia su derecha, por donde se acercaba la persona que, desde la base de las escaleras, había interceptado y destruido su nota. El rubio estaba ahora a mitad del pasillo y caminaba hacia ella con pasos constantes, sin demasiada prisa, pero tampoco con pereza– ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

Era una pregunta sin sentido. Porque, en esa situación, ya se imaginaba que el Stern Ritter B le respondería con la misma pregunta. Pero debía intentarlo, ¿o no?

– Eso es algo que debería preguntar yo, no tú –bingo. Bambietta puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con ironía, sin responder. Su compañero se detuvo cuando estuvo a apenas unos pasos de ella–. Sólo los guardias y Su Majestad tienen acceso a las mazmorras, a no ser que él mismo le conceda el permiso a alguien en concreto y por una razón específica. Y en cualquier instancia, dudo que se te haya concedido esa autorización. Ni mucho menos –sus profundos ojos se clavaron primero en la muchacha y después en los barrotes que filtraban la luz en la oscuridad– para hablar con Uryuu Ishida usando aviones de papel.

La más joven soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes, quizá en una burla arrogante, quizá en un acto defensivo para mantener la autoestima. Haschwald ni se inmutó.

– Vaya, hablas como si tuviéramos una dramática y trágica relación secreta y amorosa –dijo sonriendo, poniendo énfasis sarcástico en la última palabra–. ¿Qué crees? ¿¡Que le estoy revelando los planes del Vandenreich o algo así? ¡Si tampoco podría hacer nada! Sólo quiero reírme un rato, no veo ningún crimen en eso.

– Es intrascendente si lo que quieres es sólo pasar el rato, burlarte o realmente tienes interés en este hombre… –empezó a decir Haschwald, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder continuar.

– No, si todavía se expandirá el rumor de que la Stern Ritter E se ha enamorado del prisionero más importante, el último Quincy superviviente, el apuesto Príncipe de la Luz… –susurró con voz cargada de ironía, imaginándose a gente como Meninas o Nanana chismeando e intercambiando opiniones de ese amor– Qué tontería más grande, por Dios.

– Lo que es importante es que, simplemente, no puedes ni debes hablar con ningún prisionero, ni siquiera bajar hasta este pasillo –prosiguió el Stern Ritter B sin ni siquiera molestarse en contestar los murmurios de la chica–. Es imposible que ignores esa norma, así que ya deberías saber el peligro que comporta.

Claro que lo sabía. De hecho, estaba segura de que si en lugar de ella se hubiera tratado de cualquier soldado raso, la flecha del rubio no habría ido dirigida hacia el avión, sino hacia su cabeza. Seguramente, a falta de tan poco para la guerra, no iban a acabar con su vida, pero quizá si alguien la encontraba en la misma situación una segunda vez la trayectoria de la flecha cambiaría unos cuantos grados.

– Bueno, entonces dime, ¿por qué estás tú aquí? –preguntó la Quincy– Veo que no llevas comida así que supongo que no eres el camarero del _Prinz_. ¿Sólo me espiabas o es que también mantienes una relación secreta de amor prohibido con él? –añadió con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Estoy aquí por orden de Su Majestad –contestó el otro con serenidad, sin caer en la provocación de Bambietta–. ¿Realmente crees que puedes ocultarle tu reiatsu?

A la joven se le borró la sonrisa del rostro al oír esa respuesta. Siempre que iba durante ese rato a las mazmorras, se aseguraba de aminorar la presencia de su reiatsu por si alguien estaba ya despierto. ¡Pero había sido descuidada! No se había imaginado que llamaría la atención del Emperador.

Podía tratar de desobedecer a Hascwald, ¿pero a Jwach? La respuesta era clara: no.

– Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que Su Majestad te envió aquí para que tú mismo me dieras este sermón como aviso a que la próxima vez voy a correr la misma suerte que ese papel? – Bambietta observó su propio reflejo en los ojos impasibles del rubio. Más que una pregunta, quería confirmar si estaba en lo correcto.

– Así es –dijo Haschwald, agudizando su mirada–. De hecho, ayer sólo me dijo que solía haber alguien en las mazmorras cada mañana desde hacía más de una semana, para que hoy viniera a detener a la persona en cuestión. No me dio ningún nombre, y a estas horas nadie se fija en el reiatsu de los otros. Supuse que alguien burlaba a los guardias antes de que despertaran; pero para serte sincero, no esperaba que tú vinieras a pasar el tiempo hablando con Uryuu Ishida. De todas formas… –Hascwald pasó por su lado y sacó la mano de su bolsillo, sosteniendo una llave– Creo que el hecho de que hayas podido hacerlo estos nueve días han sido sólo clemencia– concluyó.

Bambietta sabía que tenía razón. Si Jwach sabía lo que hacía cada mañana, entonces lo sabía desde el principio. Pero entonces, ¿por qué le había dejado ese tiempo? ¿Simple clemencia como Haschwald decía, tal vez? ¿Quizá sólo capricho? ¿O tenía algún sentido? ¿Tal vez Jwach no tenía intención alguna de hacer que pararan de hablarse, y enviar allí a su mano derecha era sólo una especie de prueba? Pero eso era demasiado rebuscado, ¿o no? ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Bambietta se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior. No era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso.

– Eh, ¿qué vas a hacer? –la Quincy observó cómo su compañero abría la puerta de la celda de Uryuu. ¿Iba a matarlo a él? No, seguramente no. Al menos, no aún. ¿Lo iba a torturar? ¿Él mismo, Haschwald?– ¡No creas que fue su idea esto!

El rubio le dirigió una mirada penetrante, más fría que el mismo hielo.

– Si tanto te preocupa, no tengo ninguna orden de hacerle daño –dijo–. Pero, ¿hay algún sentido en que le defiendas?

Sin esperar la respuesta, cerró la puerta. Bambietta frunció el ceño. ¿Defenderlo?

Tenía razón, lo había hecho, ¿o no? Tratando de apartar de él la responsabilidad de sus actos. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba aunque fuera un poco la justicia en este tipo de momentos?

¡No le importaba! ¡En absoluto! Cómo él decía, ni siquiera había sentido alguno en lo que había dicho. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Como si no tuviera suficiente con Haschwald, ¡lo último que necesitaba era que su propia voz se pusiera en su contra!

– ¿Cómo que defenderlo? ¡Fue un acto impulsivo! –replicó para defenderse, aun sabiendo que si Haschwald la estaba escuchando, no respondería.

¿Realmente había sido un acto impulsivo?

Dentro de la celda, Uryuu, quien había estado escuchando la conversación que mantenían los Stern Ritter en el pasillo, se encontraba ahora sosteniendo la mirada de hielo del que había sido su compañero. ¿Iba a acabar con él por haber hablado con la joven? ¿O quizá sólo añadiría alguna que otra herida en su carne? ¿Todo por orden de Jwach? Sabía que el mismo Haschwald había dicho que no eran esas sus órdenes, pero aun así tenía dudas.

Maldecía su suerte interiormente. ¡Estaba claro que ese juego de los aviones no podía acabar bien! Apenas había durado nueve días.

Y aun así, la Stern Ritter lo había defendido. ¿Por acto reflejo?

Sí, sonaba como lo más convincente.

– Haschwald –aun si estaba en una abismal desventaja, sin poder luchar, Uryuu no dejaría intimidarse–, así que has venido tú.

Siendo racionales, quizá aún le quedaba un poco de suerte congelada. Al fin y al cabo, si hubiera ido el Emperador en persona, la situación sería nueve veces peor.

– ¿Esperabas ver a Su Majestad ocupándose de este tipo de asuntos sin importancia? –el mencionado tardó menos de un segundo en condensar el reishi del ambiente para formar su arco. Uryuu frunció el ceño, pero no retrocedió. Tampoco podría escapar. El rubio se percató de eso– Pensé que estabas escuchando. Las órdenes no incluyen ninguna tortura o muerte.

Antes de que el Ishida tuviera tiempo para preguntar cuáles eran entonces, una flecha salió disparada hacia sus pies. Esta vez, retrocedió para evitar el impacto. Al bajar la vista durante un segundo para comprobar dónde había aterrizado el proyectil, vio delante de sus ojos cómo las notas de esa mañana habían sido reducidas a cenizas de la misma forma que la que no había podido leer.

Al volver a alzar la vista, se encontró con una última mirada del mismo color que esa flecha antes de que Haschwald saliera de esa pequeña sala y cerrara la puerta.

"Mi padre decía que lo nuestro no debería existir. Pero, ¿renunciar a ti? Jamás."

En otro lugar del castillo, las sombras de las paredes bailaban en una danza tan eterna como la muerte. Tan efímera como la luz de la vida.

El Emperador de los Quincy, y pronto del mundo, sonrió de nuevo. Y las sombras reflejaron su sonrisa en el hielo.

La luz empezaba a verse acorralada por su oscuridad. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver qué hacía la que creaba sus pájaros de hielo.

Pero hiciera lo que hiciera…

_No hay luz que escape a las sombras._


End file.
